


I stopped the world

by Veritaseria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Sherlock Holmes, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritaseria/pseuds/Veritaseria
Summary: Sherlock bardzo chciałby być tak pozbawiony uczuć, jaki się wydaje.List do Johna."Życie składa się z niedokończonych słów. Te, należą do mnie."OS inspirowany piosenką "School Globes" XXXTENTACION & Lil Nas XProszę o zapoznanie się z Additional Tags.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	I stopped the world

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics - "School Globes" XXXTENTACION & Lil Nas X  
> I do not own the song.

_I’ll stop the world when I’m with you_

To prostsze. Dla nas.

_Nothing to hate nothing to lose_

To lepsze. Dla ciebie.

_Put down the loaded guns and socialise with everyone_

Rozumiem, że nie możesz. Albo chciałbym rozumieć.

_I’ll stop the war when I’m with you._

Postaram się.

_Weight on my back with heavy news_

To nie jest zaskoczenie.

_Can’t hide the fact it made me lose_

To coś innego, czego nie jestem w stanie zidentyfikować. Zawsze robiłeś to ty.

_We must tell everyone and maybe we can have some fun_

Będę tam. Dla ciebie.

_And I’m thankful that you saw me through_

I nie zrobiłeś nic.

_And tell them say_

Życie składa się z niedokończonych słów. Te, należą do mnie.

**I love you.**   
**Goodbye - SH**


End file.
